


Sinterklaas' Surprise

by PandaEMCEE



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Holidays, hope you guys enjoy, this is just a little fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEMCEE/pseuds/PandaEMCEE
Summary: The Owl House takes a turn during the holiday season. Lumity cuddles guaranteed, some Boschlow too, Gus and Skara are part of the gang too, Lilith and Eda adventures, who knows- maybe you'll enjoy it? Take a peak.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Sinterklaas' Surprise

Luz nuzzled her head into Amity’s neck, “Happy holidays mi amor.”

“I still don’t really understand all of your holidays.” Amity shook her head holding her girlfriend to her chest.

Noceda laughed leaving a trail of kisses from her neck up her chin, to her cheeks and finally her lips. “I can explain it to you all over again, but I’m pretty sure you’re tired of me talking about it over the years.”

“I never get tired of your voice.”

“I never get tired of you.”

“Well I definitely get tired of this sap.” King’s voice broke out between the two of them slamming the door upon entering the room.

“King!” Luz yelled her face flushed as she clutching onto the witch’s pajamas like they were her lifeline.

“Luz! You said we’d open presents at daybreak!” He demanded and stomped his paws on the floorboards. The two stared at each other; one dumbfounded, the other similar to a petulant child.

Amity swore she heard her significant other mumble under her breath, “now I understand how Mami felt all those years.” The Blight chuckled once Noceda wiped a hand over her face and a smile reappeared, “presents! Yes! Let’s go wake up Eda!”

The human, then got out from the comfort of her blankets and held out her hand for the witch that laid beside her since she ran from her familial home. The Blight accepted with a chuckle at her girlfriend’s silly chivalrous actions. Then she looked to King asking, “are you going to wear the outfit Luz gave you?”

“I don’t get why I have to be a reindeer! Especially one with a red nose! I’m the king of demons!” He whined, diving his body into a pile of clothing he still kept in a corner of Luz and Amity’s room. 

When he popped his head out he wore signature brown cloth antlers on the other side of his horns and a plastic red nose that lit up on his snout.

Luz ran forward to him and gave him a hug with a twirl. “¡Ay, que lindo!”

King grunted for a moment and rolled his eyes before he cuddled in deeper, although neither girls were to make fun of him. “You say that every year when I dress up like this!”

“That’s because you’re always a furball of cuteness! Seeing you dressed like a reindeer is extra cute!” The brunette gushed as she cuddled the demon.

Amity laughed at the two of them, “so we’re going to check on Eda now, right?”

King looked at the two of them in confusion, “oh right you two lovebirds went to sleep early. Eda and Lilith said they were going to hunt some guy named Sinterklaas?”

Noceda stood up abruptly and dropped King as she screamed, “they’re hunting Santa Claus?”

“I thought you said he’s a legend?”

“In the human realm he is. Eda did say every myth humans have are caused by the Boiling Isles leaking into that world though.”

“Well I never really heard of some mysterious man in red and white with nine reindeers. Much less that they’re some old guy weighing probably a few hundred pounds that can fit into millions of chimneys in one night giving gifts.”

“Hm guess we’ll hear the results when they get back.” Luz shrugged as she walked down the staircase towards the kitchen. She was just about to get started cooking breakfast when she heard Hooty shouting. Dang, it was always too early to deal with Hooty.

“You stupid bird just let us in!” A familiar feminine voice screeched.

Hooty hollered, “hoot! Did you come by to help me find some bugs or even some leaves!”

“Hey Hooty, Happy Holidays! The gang is supposed to be expecting us!” Another familiar voice was heard from outside.

“So you guys are here to listen? I thought of this poem. Hoot hoot hoot hoot. Hoot hoot. Bored.”

“Gah I can’t take this!” The more aggressive voice shouted before she opened the door. Amity and King were already seated on the couch waiting for their guests to come in with amused smiles as Luz went back to the kitchen shaking her head snickering. The demon lay on the witch's lap being pet, as an exasperated three-eyed witch and an amused plant witch walked in with the sun following after them.

“Happy holidays impressionable youth!” King yelled from his spot and pointed at the two.

Boscha rolled her eyes at the demon and took a seat at the other end of the couch, “We’re not teenagers anymore.”

Willow took her seat in the center of the couch and pet King’s scruff but directed her comment to her partner, “but still impressionable then?”

“No! I was fooled by the Owl Lady’s spell that one time when the three of them swapped bodies!” Boscha retorted defensively.

Amity picked up on the teasing, “mhm so if Willow decided to take a trip around the Isles to study the plant life you wouldn’t go with it?”

“As if you wouldn’t follow whatever crazy adventure Luz wanted to go on.” The pink haired witch wrapped her arm around her turquoise-blue haired girlfriend.

“Luz what? I heard my name?” Resident human popped her head through the threshold, “Eh, it doesn’t matter because I’ve got breakfast ready!”

King jumped from Amity’s arms and ran to the kitchen, “food!” The witches looked to each other and laughed to themselves then followed him.

“Sorry if it’s sort of rushed, I wasn’t expecting guests until later.” Luz shrugged at her friends serving them her best rendition of Boiling Isles eggs and bacon.

Willow waved her off, “it’s alright honestly, we just rushed off here early.”

“Yeah flowers here was feeling extra embarrassed when we were with her dads.”

“I was not!” Park blushed.

“Willow blushing?” Amity smirked and looked to her other friend, “what did they talk to you about?”

Boscha snickered, “they were asking if there’ll be witches running around their house soon.”

The plant witch screamed, “Boscha!”

Luz choked on her food, “little witches? Man the Boiling Isles never fails to surprise me no matter how long I’ve been here.”

King stared at Luz and Amity, “you’re not going to be any of those kinds of surprises when Eda gets home will you two?”

It was Amity’s turn to blush and Willow’s to laugh, “no! We don’t!”

Hooty came in through the window, his head turning in circles as he came through “did I hear that there’s surprises?”

All of the occupants screamed out, “no!”

“Alright alright, and I just wanted to say happy holidays too, hoot.” The owl demon scoffed before ducking back out their window. Once their small section of peace was returned to them they began to finish their meals.

King eagerly waited as he finished his breakfast first. He was running up and down the table, “c’mon guys when you finish then we can open the presents! It’s way past daybreak now!”

Luz chuckled and clutched her plate making sure it would fall, “we have to wait for Gus and Skara to arrive too!”

“There’s more peasants?”

Amity shook her head a small smile on her face, “they’re not peasants, we’ve been over this.”

Boscha rolled her eyes, “yeah c’mon I’d probably be a commander or something at least.”

“Well when are they coming?” A knock and more strangled shouts of Hooty was all they needed to hear.

“I guess that answers your question,” Willow giggled.

The group returned to the living room to see the remainder of their friends in the living room already. The illusionist carrying an array of presents and the bard holding trays of food.

“Happy Holidays everyone!” Gus greeted them.

Luz swooped in with her well wishes before she guided Skara to the kitchen with food and Amity guided Gus to place the presents with the rest at the corner of the living room. The others within the household began to gather in the living room prepared for gift giving. Boscha immediately grabbed Willow and pulled the plant witch into her lap that caused said witch to roll her eyes and cuddle into the other. Not one to be outdone, Amity walked over to where Luz sat after arranging everything, and plopped into her lap at the armchair. Noceda immediately hugged her figure from behind and placed her head on her shoulder. Skara snickered as she caught Amity’s eyes and picked on her intentions. Amity felt her cheeks lightly heat up and bit her lip.

“So anyone going to go first?” Gus asked, not noticing the small ongoings of the relationships surrounding him as he sat beside Skara.

King rushed forward, “Me! Me! As the king of demons I demand to go first! I’ve been waiting since I woke up!”

Luz nodded, “sure go ahead, buddy.”

He pushed aside other gifts searching for his name. At last he decided to grab one that was slightly bigger than him, “aha! Finally one fit for a king!”

Gus smiled, “that one’s from me!”

“Wonderful!” King ripped up his present, his face getting lost in the box as he pulled the wrapping apart. Luz chuckled and shifted in her seat to help King out of the box and pulled out the scarf. She laughed to herself just a little more when she heard Amity’s soft mumble about missing Luz’s cuddle as she moved Amity from her lap.

“The perfect offering for me!” The little demon yelled out in glee as he wrapped it around himself.

The group continued to open gifts from each other one by one and finally finished when Skara opened up her last one for a brand new tuba cleaning kit. “I was needing one of these! Thanks guys!”

“Boscha and I are glad you like it.” Willow smiled at her.

“If that’s all of them, I can go pull out some games we can play while waiting for Eda and Lilith to come home?” Luz offered looking at everyone.

“Just wait, we’ve got one more gift for you two.” Willow eyed Luz and Amity, who were cuddling once more, a wide smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Luz looked around, “a gift? Where’s it hiding?”

The plant witch twirled her finger, “you’ve just got to look above.”

Noceda looked to see a mistletoe plant that suddenly grew above their heads and then saw Amity’s face as red as a tomato. She whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, “let’s give the people what they want, eh?" 

Golden eyes turned and focused quick and sharp to hazel, “wha?” Her question was quieted by soft lips meeting hers. They held their position until the others began to holler and shout in enjoyment.

“How was that mi amor?” Luz whispered once more and saw Amity’s flushed face with half lidded eyes.

“Perfect.”

“Perfect.” Luz finished. Then she looked back at her friends who gave full blown smiles or wide smirks. “Who’s ready to lose some snails at Hexas Hold’em!” 

* * *

Eda kicked the door open dragging Lilith and a large mysterious sack behind her. “We’re home twerps!”

“Eda!” Luz called from looking up at the board game they were huddled around.

“So did you find this mysterious Sinterklaas?” Gus asked, pulling out a pen and notepad.

Eda held up the sack, “yeah he didn’t quite match the kid’s description of him though.”

“Wait so what did he look like then?”

Lilith groaned and stood up, “he still had the long white beard, but he donned a blue-hooded cloak with only one reindeer.”

“An eight-legged one at that.”

“Eight legs?” Luz yelled her eyes wide in surprise.

“Yeah, we caught him mid flight,” Eda smirked as she walked in opening the sack in the center of the room.

“You guys just caught him?” Willow asked skeptically.

“Yes, Edalyn rode her staff all day and jumped him snatching his sack of gifts.”

“Exactly!”

“Is what she told me to say, but really we saw him in the sky and he was expecting us and gave this sack to us.”

“Lily!” Eda whined only for Lilith to stick her tongue out to her.

“I just thought it’d be fair to tell the kids the truth. He gave us the presents for free and he was very kind to us.”

“I’ve got a reputation to uphold!”

“It doesn’t entirely matter, look at them.”

“Woah they’ve got our names on them!” Luz called out as she handed gifts one by one to her friends.

Each of her friends opened them to find a different assortment of surprises for them. They had all contained something that was well thought out and unique to their situation though. Willow received a photo in perfect condition of Amity and her when they were first friends. Gus got one of Willow and himself when it had been just the two of them. Amity had even gotten a photo of Luz in her otter onesie from when she first arrived to the Isles. Boscha and Skara had one with each other, and the same was for Eda and Lilith.

So when Luz had hers in her hands, she was a little expectant. She unwrapped her gift and a strangled gasp escaped her. Amity lay an arm over her shoulder, “you good, pretty light?”

“I, uh-” she wordlessly showed a photo of her mother and her from when she was a baby.

“How would that guy have this?” Eda peered at it in confusion.

“I don’t know? It’s not like I have a photo of this on my phone either. Santa Claus would’ve had to go to the human realm for it.”

“What was it you called them, Luz?” Skara stared at the frame with her finger on her chin.

“A Christmas miracle,” Willow answered for her.

Noceda wiped her eyes, small teardrops began to gather, “yeah we can call it that.”

Amity kissed her forehead, “happy holidays.”

Luz pulled her close and looked at everyone in the room, her family, “yeah, happy holidays.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very small explanation of some things I’d like to say. So if you didn’t read the tags or catch on from the story, this entire fic is set years in the future. Lumity is established at this point. So is Boschlow. In this fic, Amity has moved into the Owl House, she ran from Alador and Odalia. (The twins are okay too, they’re now adults living their own lives.) Luz is still stuck in the Boiling Isles, but she also accepts it as her home. That’s why she uses the wording “into that world” when re-explaining that the Boiling Isles' myths leaks into the human world. This is due to her mindset that the human world isn't really her home, she’ll only ever go back for Camila.  
> I’d like to note that as it currently stands, I don’t really support Boschlow if it were to become canon unless there’s a lot of redemption and development with Boscha. The same can be said for Amity, but she’s already working towards improvement. I’d just like to add that Amity can still use some work. They’re characters that had a rough start that can grow to being more than that and shouldn’t be shoved into relationships without being worked on. The fandom has been pretty great about making sure Amity and Boscha actually get redemptions and working on being better people! So I do support that!  
> Also hello there! My names Panda! I haven’t written fanfiction in a long time and haven’t ever published any of it until now! So I’d like to give a big thank you for taking time to read my little oneshot here! This holiday season I really wanted to write a little TOH fluff. I’ve been working on a multichapter TOH fic that I’ll hopefully publish soon, but in the meantime I just wanted to get this ficlet out.  
> I'd also like to send out a big shout out to [FenrirFox ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrirfox) for helping me out with a lot of the ideas for this story and beta-reading! I pretty much had the first few paragraphs planned and then they sent a few more when I got stuck! I'd also like to give a nod to a few other friends that definitely helped out too! *Wink wink* You know who you are, or at least I think you do?  
> I'm sure you've all heard the spiel before, but I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments below! Maybe you can give a kudo or even share this with a friend, who knows?


End file.
